Unexpected Serendipities
by eissie-licious
Summary: Since after graduation, 3D and Yankumi took different paths. Yankumi continued teaching, and, we're not even sure what happened with the rest. But the feeling was still there, and Yankumi was confused for the first time. REUNION. D
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: After the graduation, students from 3-D tool different paths. How can this affect Yankumi at some point?? _**

"**Unexpected Serendipities"**

Really, life can be boring at times. Waking up everyday can be pretty tiresome at some point, and trying hard to be liked by the person you love is also hard to do. Am I too good for them, or, they're just creeped when I'm with them? Well, Fujiyama-sensei told me to act "pretty", cut my skirt on half and untucked a button or two. It seems an excellent tactic for she control students just that easy. But I'm there to teach, not to go clubbing, aren't I? If there are still students needed to learn how to respect and act convenient for others, love life has to wait.

_**Really?**_

Because I'm so tired of waiting. Its like, everyday I stare at my bedroom's ceiling, wishing that someday my dreams can actually come true.

I'm falling for someone. No, it's not Shinohara-san from the Police department. No, its not even the vice-principal of Shirokin or Kurogin for any matter. You've got to be joking right? Haha.

_**Kumiko smiled slightly, and stood up from lying.**_

I'm still waiting for you to come back, cause I miss you guys. I need you to comfort me, because I'm having two thoughts. I know its been years since the graduation. Time passed as if it was been carried by a big tornado. I know, I still have plenty of goals to achieve. But help!

_**Gulped.**_

After all those years, this is the first time I realized that… **_I miss you that much._**

**Chapter One- Good News**

Kumiko stood up from her bed, late in the morning for she was up all night, day dreaming again.

"Ohayo, Ojou!"

"Morning." Said Kumiko as she stretched both arms.

"Ojou, you seem so happy lately. Anything happened?" asked Tetsu.

"No, nothing Tetsu-kun. Just like any other day." Smiled Yankumi.

"And she called me…. Tetsu-kun?"

"Bad! You're in trouble…. Tetsu-Kun!" said Minoru teasing his co-henchmen, who, received a whacked from him.

"We'll soon find out, can't we?" joined Kumiko's grandpa.

Expecting just someone, they were surprised to see the leader of the Oedo Clan fool with his men, early in the morning.

"So sorry boss. We'll continue doing the chores." Apologized Tetsu, who pulled Minrou to bow also.

"You guys act as if you weren't a part of the family, eh?" he chuckled.

"We're sorry boss."

"But Kumiko is really enjoying lately. I wonder what happened."

Suddenly…

"Grandpa, where's the soapdish?"

"SOAPDISH?"

"How am I suppose to wash dishes without a soap?"

"Err, Ojou, wait a sec, Minoru and I were gonna…"

"Buy? Oh, alright. I'll be back. The grocery store is a few blocks away from here anyway, so no worries."

"Weird Ojou. Usually, she yelled at us for being irresponsible."

"But I like it weird, cause its sweet."

"Huh?"

"I mean… never mind. Mind you're own business, will you?"

**Flashback.**

"Mail!" yelled the postman.

"Oh, mail!" the two henchmen hurriedly went to the door to get the mail.

On the back of the envelope it says,

"YAMAGUCHI KUMIKO aka YANKUMI." read Minoru.

"Mine!"

"Ojou!"

Kumiko walked to her bedroom, sat down at her bed and unsealed the letter.

_**Greetings!**_

_**To Yankumi,**_

**_What's up? How were things going? Well, if you'll ask me, I've been in Hawaii lately because my father let me handle a small company branched in Ohio. It's been good, but I usually argued with my father because he wants things his way. You even know I want to be a journalist right? But I remember you have said to respect our parents for they only want the goodness for us. So I tried my best to be the best son as I can be. I owe it to you all, Yankumi. Oh yeah, I've met with Yabuki Hayato on my way to Hawaii. He's an ass, but a cool one. We even met in New York to go clubbing at night. Fun isn't it? I miss Tokyo already, and I miss the same old 3-D I was part of. How was Kuma? I'm hoping he'll lose five pounds when I met him, okay? Speaking of meeting up, I've arranged a reunion in Tokyo next week. Don't worry, I'd already informed everyone, including Shin about it. And since you're the last person to know, you've got to bring chocolates for us, okay? Like the ones you gave to Yabuki and the gang on Valentine's Day. I guess that's everything. I'll see you soon, sensei._**

_**From,**_

_**Minami **_

Yankumi kept silent for a moment.

"Baka, you guys really know how to make me cry!"

Sniff.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

People, how do you like my first chapter?? FLOOD YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two- He Loves Me Not**

New York City, 5:00 am

"You're early."

With the sudden voice spoken by a girl, Shin was startled. It was a quiet 5:00 am, except for the continuous keyboard sound coming from the PC.

"You too."

"Well, its rude to say that I was awoken because of the computer, so lets just say... i'm having a nightmare and it was you who can get rid of that."

She hugged Shin from behind, closed her eyes and pressed her cheeks at his back. he frozed, and glanced at her for a moment, until he hurriedly hold both her hands and took it off from his back.

"What, you don't like my hug?"

Thinking of a perfect and unhurtful reason, he immediately minimized his yahoo! mail, and stood, facing the girl.

"...I don't like you to hug me." he said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Cause i want you to feel my love first."

She smiled.

"Is it? Well, I'm happy."

hugging moments

"Want a soup?"

"You sure know how to make?"

"I'm the great Shin Sawada of Japan, and cooking is one of my skills!" said Shin proudly.

The girl laughed for Shin's over pouring confidence.

"Your condo is comfortable. I like it."

"Really?"

"It makes me want to live here." she joked, hoping he'll take it the other way.

"You already spent a whole night here, and now you want to live here?? oh come on."

"Kidding, I was only kidding, but joking aside, what are you're plans when we get married?"

"We weren't even engage yet."

"But it'll be soon."

"You're excited, huh?"

"Why, aren't you? I'm going to marry a millionaire!"

"Really? Hmmm, well how about my bride-to-be? bad for me, i'm going to marry a very expensive girl who likes to shop gucci. tsk, tsk. I'm going to lose my riches to you? No way!"

"You made me look bad. Bad Shin!"

Shin laughed, and so does the girl.

"Will you take a day off this coming May 14? I'm planning to meet the planner for our engagement party. its best if you're there with me."

"This friday?"

"Ahuh."

"I can't."

"Huh? Why?"

"... I have things needed to be done." he said.

"Oh.. you have that photo shoot you're talking about weeks ago, Is that it?"

"Yeah, for the magazine. But I'll try."

"Too bad you won't see your fiancee in a dress."

"What's there to see anyway? he asked sarcastically."

"The soup is fine, Erika. eat while its hot."

"Cool!"

"I'm just gonna take a bath, and we can go to the studio together."

"Alright."

He took his bathrobe from his room, while Erika took a spoon from the container.

Waiting for the soup to cool, she decided to look around and noticed the still open computer Shin left open a few moments ago.

"Hmmm, raiding emails. I like it."

She look side by side, hoping not to be caught by shin that she has been snooping at his emails. she clicked the Yahoo! Nail tab, "1 new message" it indicates.

"...good day...blah blah..." she read silently.

"From Minami.." she continued reading.

"Huh? A reunion?"

As she was looking at the letter, she spotted something at the bottom, indicating the date it was going to be held.

"May 14." she read.

"A reunion with 3-d."

she clicked compose new message and type a letter, addressing it to minami she never met or heard before.

_**Stupid idea. I don't want to have a communication with such losers like you. Please don't ever message me again. I'm a very busy person, live your own life and don't try to bug me ever again.**_

_**Sawada Shin**_

Just as that moment, Shin opened the bathroom door, and now heading to his room.

"Any emails for me?"

"Huh? Err, none.

"Alright."

"Shoot, that was close." She said.

A/N Look out for the third chapter, and you'll know what happened to our beloved Shin Sawada after he graduated from Shirokin. Everything about Shin.

Review please!


End file.
